


Kirie the Vampire Slayer

by NOT_Kirie_Goshima



Series: Uzumaki Vampire AU [1]
Category: Uzumaki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Kirie, Rape Aftermath, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_Kirie_Goshima/pseuds/NOT_Kirie_Goshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurozu-Cho is infested with vampires instead of contaminated by the Spiral, Kirie is a very successful vampire slayer, Azami is a vampire who usually flies under everyone's radar, and Shuichi, a psychic, totally knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirie the Vampire Slayer

In Kurozu-Cho, a town that was pretty much teeming with particularly vicious vampires, being a vampire hunter was nothing special. Even civillians kept a bunch of stakes around their houses, just in case.

Kirie Goshima just happened to be an exceptionally good vampire hunter. And as cool as she acted about that fact, she was actually quite proud of her skills. She was notorious for always showing up at the very last second, and never failing to kill her prey. Hell--vampires were scared of her. Only eighteen years old; barely an adult, and already better than most more experienced hunters.

The tricky thing about vampires, is that they tend to look almost exactly like they did when they were first turned. That means they can look like pretty much anyone, except somewhat paler, and with red eyes; but the red eyes thing was pretty much useless information, given the existence of contact lenses. There was usually nothing in a person's voice or demeanor to indicate them being a vampire, unless they were particularly hungry...but even then, vampires were not usually complete idiots. They knew that they could be found out if they acted like they wanted blood. And they knew that someone would kill them.

Fortunately for Kirie, she had a very easy way of knowing if someone was a vampire or not: her boyfriend, Shuichi Saito. He had pretty amazing psychic abilities, and could tell the difference between a vampire and a human effortlessly. Unfortunately, he couldn't really fight them. Due to an illness he'd had as a child, Shuichi was quite physically delicate and unable to fight, but he did everything he could to make Kirie's job easier by making sure she didn't mess up and mistake someone for a vampire (which did happen with some hunters).

There hadn't been any particularly severe waves of deaths lately, and Kirie had been able to get caught up at school and gossip stupidly with her friends, Azami Kurotani, Shiho Ishikawa, and Sekino Kyoko. The four of them were known for knowing everything about everyone, for no apparent reason. Really, it was because Sekino couldn't stand not knowing everything about everyone any more than she could stand knowing and not talking about it with people.

They tended to fit tropes pretty well, Kirie and her friends; Shiho was the sportsy tomboyish one, Sekino was the popular gossippy girl, Azami was the pretty girl who all the boys loved but all the girls were jealous of, and Kirie was the quiet one who was generally annoyed with everyone. They made a perfect group, with those cliches going on. Unfortunately, when a group of people are cliche, something always goes drastically wrong.

...As something went wrong with Kirie's group one day.

"Kirie, wait! Aren't we going to walk together?"

Azami ran up behind Kirie, somewhat winded from gym class just a couple minutes ago and running after Kirie.

"I'm sorry...today, I have to go see somebody."

Azami's sudden smile was predictable, excitable and enthusiastic person as she was.

"Ohh! It's your boyfriend, right?"

"Huh?"

Hardly the most intelligent response Kirie had ever come up with, but that had come out of nowhere. How did Azami even know about Shuichi? Kirie never talked about him at school, ever, and it wasn't like Azami actually knew him (nobody did, he never talked to anyone aside from Kirie). Oh well. Maybe Kirie had mentioned having a boyfriend at some point. Or, maybe Sekino happened.

"I knew it! Shuichi Saito! Doesn't he go to school in Midoriyama-Shi?"

Weird, thought Kirie. Even if she did talk about her love life, she certainly hadn't named anyone, or said anything about Shuichi going to school in the next town over. This just had 'Sekino' written all over it.

"I might have seen him at the station without knowing it! What's he like? Why don't you introduce me to him? I want to meet him!"

 _Oh, for god's sake,_  Kirie thought. _What's he like? He's a recluse who is scared of everyone and everything, you probably included, Azami._

"A-alright...if you want to...but..."

"But what?"

"Well, he had a traumatizing experience...he lost both his parents, just recently."

 _And don't get me started on the fact that he hasn't eaten or slept since his father first got bitten._ Kirie was reluctant to let Azami meet Shuichi. But Azami absolutely insisted, so Kirie gave in.

Shuichi's house looked completely empty. The lights were never on, there was never any noise inside, there weren't any vehicles in the driveway, the one inhabitant never left the place (and if he did, no one ever saw him). But Kirie knew that it was not in fact empty, and knocked on the door, only out of politeness because Azami was there. Usually, she would've just walked right in.

"Helloooooooo. Shuichi, you there?"

 _Psh, of course he is. He hasn't left his house in forever._ From behind the door came the sound of muffled footsteps, then the door slowly slid open, as if the person opening it was trembling...which he was. From the looks of it, poor Shuichi was having trouble standing up.

Whatever Azami had imagine Shuichi looking like, it obviously wasn't quite accurate, if the slightly alarmed look on her face was anything to go by. Slightly alarmed was definitely an appropriate reaction. Shuichi looked like he might once have been the most beautiful person in the world; tall, slender, flawless pale skin, wide green eyes; but he currently looked like a walking skeleton of some sort. His clothes looked very baggy, practically hanging off of his now worryingly thin frame, and there were dark circles under his eyes that resembled bruises in their sheer intensity. It was obvious that he hadn't eaten or slept in forever.

"H-hey..."

Shuichi gulped nervously at the sight of someone he didn't know accompanying Kirie, but (sort of) attempted politeness nonetheless.

"Ah, Shuichi. This is my classmate, Azami Kurotani."

"H-hello, Kurotani-san...c-come in..."

Azami smiled, reaching out to shake the boy's hand, but...

...Shuichi drew back very suddenly, wearing an expression that Kirie had only ever seen when he could sense something horribly wrong was about to happen. He stared momentarily at his hand where Azami had touched it briefly, before pointing at her accusingly.

"D-don't come here again. Stay away from me!"

With that, the insomniac turned on his heel and ran off down the hallway, dashing into some room and slamming the door behind him. _Rude,_ Kirie thought to herself. _Really rude._

"Er...sorry, Azami. He's been weird, lately."

***

Ring, ring, ring... _ugh, is he even gonna answer me? Maybe he's finally asleep? That'd be nice_.

"U-uh, hello?"

"Hey, Shuichi. It's Kirie."

"Kirie! How was your day--"

"Why did you yell at Azami so randomly yesterday? She was really shocked and offended. That was rude."

"Can't you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Haven't you noticed anything off about her?"

Kirie couldn't help the way her brows furrowed in annoyance at her boyfriend's comment. Off? _Ugh, stop acting all mysterious and tell me why you were being rude._

"Kirie, does it seem weird in the slightest that she had literally never gone outside without a huge sunhat? Even on cloudy days? Or the fact that she's always sweating like it's really hot out, even when it's not even ten above? Or...dear lord, you're Kirie Goshima, you usually notice these things."

Kirie's eyes widened at that comment. Come to think of it, Azami...no, what the heck? Azami wasn't a damn vampire. Kirie had known Azami since grade 10, and she'd never shown any signs. Maybe she just really liked sunhats! And some people were more sensitive to heat than others. And she looked older than she had in grade 10, too! For Azami to be a vampire, she would had to have turned about a year ago.

"Oh, shut up. And people wonder why I never try to introduce you to anyone!"

"Kirie, that hurt."

"Well, you hurt Azami!"

"But Kirie, Azami is a--"

Kirie hung up, even more annoyed than she usually was. How dare he suggest that one of her best friends was a bloodsucking monster? All of the nerve! And he could have been more subtle about it before, instead of flying off the handle and yelling at Azami.

***

Azami couldn't believe it. She was actually right. Kirie was dating a powerful psychic. That Shuichi, he definitely knew. That sucked. Azami had only been bitten about a year ago, and had managed to cover it up perfectly, so far; but no vampire can hide their identity from a psychic. Fortunately, Shuichi didn't look like he was in any condition to fight her. Hopefully, he didn't try to convince Kirie to do so.

Azami's issue, however, was something else. She wasn't actually worried that Kirie would find her out and kill her. What was the issue? Easy: it was hard to spend a whole night thinking about someone. Azami knew that most boys at Kurozu High spent all night thinking about her, but she'd hadn't had such a horrible crush since grade 5!

And now, grade 12. It was weird. Despite his obviously near-crippled physical state, Shuichi Saito...was mesmerizingly beautiful. _Talk about strange,_ she thought to herself. _He was so rude, but I can't stop thinking about him._ Was this that strange phenomenon that people talked about, where girls were attracted to guys who were assholes? No, that didn't seem right. Shuichi had seemed panicked. Not angry, or condescending, but terrified of her. No, this wasn't the 'girls like rude guys' phenomenon. This was something completely different.

What was it, then? She'd never met him before! Was he just that beautiful? He was definitely beautiful, though in a way that wasn't quite generally accepted yet, in 1952. Azami couldn't deny that she found manly-ass men with toned muscular bodies and confident smiles attractive, but somehow timid, delicate Shuichi had Azami utterly obsessed.

Hours on end, the young vampire spent imagining herself in a relationship with Shuichi. It would be weird, but it was normal for teenage girls to fantasize about relationships with guys they probably shouldn't fantasize about relationships with. At first, her fantasy was mostly innocent, but pubescent teenagers, seventeen-year-olds not excluded, were prone to going from thinking of innocent things like going out together, to, er,  _other_ things.

_...Ooh, Shuichi would look even nicer if he were naked and blushing and squirming underneath me...it wouldn't be hard at all to dominate him..._

Wait, what? Azami shook her head quickly and vigorously. _Snap out of it! Shuichi's with Kirie, and besides, he's a psychic, he knows what you are!_ Trying to seduce Shuichi would be one of the most dangerous things a vampire could possibly do, especially because Kirie. But Kirie was one of Azami's closest friends, and this did give her an advantage: Kirie didn't  _want_ her to be a vampire, so she'd do her best to stay in denial!

_His voice is pretty too, I bet he'd sound lovely moaning my name in pleasure._

Oh, well. Azami smiled; why not act on this sudden attraction? Shuichi was ridiculously frail, so physically overpowering him would be easy. And he was really fearful too, no doubt easy to blackmail into not telling Kirie. Fuck it. Azami was immortal, and that meant she could do stupid things if she wanted to.

***

Curling up on one's bed in fetal position can be oddly comforting to a lot of people, Shuichi included. Especially after having cried for about an hour while hugging a pillow. Part of him wanted to go to school again, just so he wouldn't constantly feel like he was in suspense, waiting for the next big wave of deaths to hit the town.

There hadn't been one in a couple months, but Shuichi could feel that there was one coming up soon. It was going to be bad, really bad, and Kirie was insistently friends with one of the soon-to-be culprits behind it.

That particular vampire, Azami Kurotani, had actually been infected by the same person who'd infected Shuichi's father, about a month ago; though Shuichi's father hadn't lasted a month before being killed, which had induced a complete psychotic break in Shuichi's mother, which had compelled her to mutilate and eventually kill herself. Azami had lasted longer. She was better at blending in. Shuichi's father had been blatant and obvious and made no attempt to hide it when he'd turned.

Azami was so good at blending in that even Kirie didn't believe Shuichi when he tried to point out what she was. That could be really bad. If Kirie didn't know, and Azami knew that Shuichi knew, then Azami could do whatever she wanted. She could kill Shuichi. Get him out of the way. That would definitely make things a lot harder for the most feared hunter in town (Kirie, of course), reducing her to a minor threat. Damn it. How to convince Kirie that Azami--

Knock, knock.

Who could it be, at this hour?

Nervously, Shuichi stood up and walked over to the door, opening it slowly...

...And was so shocked and somewhat scared at what he saw that he fell right over.

AZAMI? AZAMI? ...Azami no.

"G-go AWAY! Leave! Get out of Kurozu-Cho! S-stay away from me!"

***

Kirie didn't usually go out for a walk at 11pm, but she needed to get away from her damn brother's screaming and whining. The annoyance that came with going out at 11 was far outweighed by the annoyance of Mitsuo's temper tantrum, so here she was, aimlessly walking the mostly-empty streets of Kurozu-Cho, trying to ignore the fact that she could actually still hear the youngest Goshima screaming and crying from several blocks away. Damn it, Mitsuo, you're going to wake up the entire town!

What Kirie did not expect to hear, however, was a sudden panicked scream from about two blocks away. That was definitely Shuichi's voice. Oh dear. Kirie began running towards her boyfriend's house, wondering what was going on. A vampire? Tsumura Kazuki singing? Ugh...

***

"Aw, Shuichi-kun, don't struggle. I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't stop wriggling around like that, I'll have to!"

"MMMPH!"

This was one uncomfortable position, to say the absolute least. Shuichi was pretty much unable to move, with Azami on top of him and pinning his arms above his head with one hand. A couple minutes ago, she'd ripped off his shirt, and was currently in the process of runnng her free hand all over his body, and murmuring things that she must've found arousing, but that really just terrified and apalled Shuichi.

"Hm, that's better. Lie still. I'm going to do so many dirty things to you, Shuichi-kun~ you won't remember your own name when I'm done..."

Shuichi held his breath and clenched his teeth, trying not to cry as Azami bit down (really hard) on his collarbone. She didn't use her fangs...so then, she didn't intend to turn him into a vampire? Oh well! What she obviously did intend to do wasn't particularly better!

The vampire suddenly smashed her lips against Shuichi's, kissing him with nearly brutal force, biting his soft lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Shuichi let out a muffled cry of pain, tears forming in his eyes, which were screwed shut. Azami made a loud and very satisfied noise that made Shuichi shudder in terrified anticipation.

***

Once Kirie reached Shuichi's house, she was certain something was going on in there. She could hear what sounded like...Azami's voice? Wait, what? No, that was definitely Azami. What in the entire universe was going on? Kirie opened the door and rushed inside.

***

On the upside, Azami didn't seem deluded into thinking Shuichi wanted her. On the downside, she wasn't going to stop because of that.

She had taken off her blouse and used it to tie Shuichi's hands together; not the best way to restrain someone, but then again Shuichi wasn't hard to restrain. Azami found it very arousing, how helpless he was now, completely at her mercy.

Shuichi sobbed silently, unable to do anything as Azami forced his legs apart and started rubbing his crotch, utterly failing to arouse him--assuming that was her goal. Shuichi whined, wishing more than anything that this would end soon. Just...pretend it's Kirie or something. No, that wouldn't work. Sure, Kirie and Shuichi did get into bdsm rather often, but if Shuichi ever told Kirie to stop, she would  _stop_!

Now Azami bared her fangs, scraping them against Shuichi's collarbone slowly to scare him; though, she did intend to bite him when she was done with him.

***

Kirie wasn't quite sure if she had ever been quite so shocked before in her life. As soon as she'd opened the door to the room where there seemed to be a struggle, she'd seen...

Oh, dear lord. Shuichi was on the floor, shirtless, with Azami on top of him (also shirtless), tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Azami seemed to have tied his hands behind his back with something, and now seemed to be grinding her hips against his. She was smirking triumphantly.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Kirie had then seen Azami's hazel eyes flicker red, and she'd suddenly bared fangs. Shuichi was right about her on two accounts. Firstly, she was a vampire. Secondly, she needed to stay the hell away from him.

Without thinking, Kirie took off her shoe and threw it at the other woman.

"Hey, Azami! Get off him!"

Azami whirled around, startled.

"Kirie?"

"Yes, _me_. Now get the hell off my boyfriend! I'm gonna stake you anyway, but get off him or I'll draw it out as long as possible!"

Azami quickly lept up, grabbing the nearest solid object, which happened to be Shuichi's astronomy textbook that he had yet to return to his school. Kirie, hoping to lure her away from Shuichi, ran away, down the hallway, dashing into Shuichi's bedroom; she knew he kept a bunch of stakes in there out of paranoia.

Kirie was running too slowly. Way too slowly. Kirie fucking Goshima was not slow, or she would have been bitten a long time ago. Azami narrowed her eyes in suspicion, however continued to chase her now ex-friend, following the taller woman into what appeared to be Shuichi's bedroom--if so, than Shuichi really needed to clean his damn room; laundry and random papers scattered everywhere, damn it.

Oh, _fuck_. The only appropriate reaction. Kirie was standing there, posed to attack, holding a really big wooden stake in one hand and making a fist with the other.

Azami threw the textbook she was still holding, and of course Kirie ducked, then swinging her fist into the shorter woman's nose. Said shorter woman felt blood trickling over her lips, and growled ferally. Now her nose would be crooked, messing up her aesthetic. Kirie would pay for that.

...Or not. In a fit of blind rage, Azami had ran towards Kirie with nothing in front of her chest, and had therefore run right into a stake. The hunter rammed her weapon further through the vampire, nose wrinkled and narrow eyes glinting with fury. _That'll kill her. I hope. I should have listened to Shuichi._

***

After the fight, Kirie had run back into the room where Shuichi was still lying on the floor, looking confused and absolutely violated. He was still shaking, and his breath was too shaky and shallow. His neck and collarbone were covered in intense hickies, and face appeared very tear-stained. Kirie couldn't keep herself from gasping in horror.

"Holy...Azami, you son of a..."

Kirie knelt beside Shuichi, untying his hands. Apparently Azami had used her blouse to do that. Add to the list of things Kirie could burn and roast marshmallows over.

"Oh god, Shuichi..."

"K-Kirie..."

"Shhh, baby...it's okay, she's dead now...I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you at first."

***

Although Kirie knew that Shuichi had definitely seen his fair share of disgustingly mutilated bodies, she still decided that it would be wise to get rid of Azami's without showing Shuichi. Gruesome dead people aren't the kind of thing one gets used to over time, not to mention the smell, and the fact that there was blood everywhere...nah. Kirie thought it would be best if her and Shuichi slept in the guest room.

Said room was upstairs, and Shuichi was really in no condition to walk up stairs  
at the moment, but it was really easy for Kirie to carry him; he probably weighed even less than her ten-year-old brother.

***

As usual, Shuichi didn’t fall asleep. He never did. At least, it sure seemed to Kirie like he never did. But tonight, Kirie was perfectly content to stay awake all night; she usually didn’t manage to get to sleep after the adrenaline rush of fighting vampires, and this particular vampire had just raped Kirie’s boyfriend after having been Kirie’s friend for three years, so Kirie was particularly furious and unable to sleep.

So instead of sleeping, she settled for lying in bed and clutching Shuichi possessively and trying her best to comfort him; he was, and not unreasonably, in hysterics.

By the time they both eventually passed out, it was probably around four in the morning.


End file.
